The present invention relates to an arrangement for elevating liquid by the use of solar and/or wind energy.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 441,740 filed Nov. 15, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,749. In this arrangement a first pipe immersed in a liquid is connected by another pipe with a second pipe which is directed upwardly with entrapment of the liquid in the interconnection, and means causing a pressure differential and forming an air passage alternately and repetitively during the presence of solar and/or wind energy. The above mentioned arrangement operates very effectively. However, liquid in the second pipe can slowly flow downwardly into the interconnection in the absence of solar and/or wind action and at least partially close the same thus reducing efficiency of the arrangement. It is therefore desirable to eliminate this disadvantage.